Une ombre du passé
by Artemisia Solo
Summary: Saga vient d'être promu chevalier d'or, et veut connaître ses origines ...... reviews svp ?


_Ma première fic .... Snif, que de souvenirs ! _

* * *

J'étais dans mon bureau, plongé dans la lecture fastidieuse d'un rapport de 276 pages – dieux du ciel , le responsable de l'entraînement des apprentis au Sanctuaire ne pouvait-il pas se contenter de me faire un résumé ? – lorsque mon majordome s'introduisit dans la pièce.

-Majesté ?

- Hmmm ?, répondis-je, sans même prendre le temps de lever les yeux de ce fichu rapport tant j'avais hâte d'en voir la fin .

- Saga … enfin , je veux dire le chevalier d'or des Gémeaux demande audience.

- Saga ?

Je fronçai les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que Saga, intronisé la veille chevalier d'Or après avoir brillamment passé toutes les épreuves, pouvait bien me vouloir ?

- Dois-je le faire entrer, Maître Shion ?

- C'est inutile, je te suis.

Je posai le rapport sur mon bureau, ravi de me distraire un moment, et emboîtai le pas de mon majordome.

Saga nous attendait dans l'antichambre, la mine grave. Je fus d'abord surpris par sa tenue. J'aurais cru qu'il aurait porté sa belle armure toute neuve, fier d'être parvenu au rang le plus élevé de la hiérarchie du Sanctuaire –hormis celui de Grand Pope , le mien – mais au contraire, il était simplement vêtu d'une tunique de lin tombant un peu au-dessus des genoux ,comme en portaient la plupart des habitants du Domaine Sacré, sans broderies, avec pour seul ornement une fine ceinture de cuir qui soulignait sa taille. Aux pieds, des sandales, de cuir également. Sa seule parure était les superbes flots de soie bleue de sa chevelure , au demeurant toujours aussi indisciplinée, mais il n'en fallait pas plus pour lui donner une allure de dieu.

Non, assurément, notre nouveau protecteur d'Athéna n'avait pas pris la grosse tête, loin s'en fallait.

- Que puis-je pour toi, Saga ?

A peine ma question eut-elle franchi mes lèvres que je _sus_ ce qu'il voulait. Je ressentis soudain une boule dans la gorge. J'y avais échappé avec Aiolos – pourquoi un homme demanderait-il à apprendre ce qu'il sait déjà ?

_Tandis que Saga …._

- Majesté, commença-t-il de sa voix douce et mesurée, j'aimerais avoir accès à mon dossier. Etant devenu chevalier d'or , c'est mon droit , je crois ?

La mort dans l'âme, mais ne voulant rien laisser deviner, j'acquiesçai.

- As-tu bien réfléchi ? Es-tu sûr de vouloir savoir ?

Il hocha la tête . Dans son visage doré par le soleil grec, les deux émeraudes de ses yeux brillaient de détermination sous la frange sombre des cils.

Mon pauvre Saga , si tu savais quelle amère désillusion t'attend …

- Ecoute, je ne veux pas que ta décision soit précipitée et que ….

- Elle ne l'est pas, Majesté, me coupa-t-il nerveusement. Je veux savoir.

J'avais beau être le maître incontesté du Domaine Sacré d'Athéna depuis près de 230 ans, je n'avais plus qu'à m'incliner. Je n'avais pas le droit moral de lui refuser de connaître la vérité. Même s'il allait avoir mal.

- Demetrios, s'il te plaît, demande à l'archiviste de m'amener la cote GE37A.

- Tout de suite, Maître.

Il s'inclina et sortit, me laissant seul avec Saga. Dans un coin, deux servantes étaient occupées à regarnir les imposants vases de marbre de fleurs fraîches en babillant gaiement . Je pris Saga par le coude.

- Viens.

Je le conduisis vers les jardins en terrasse réservés à mon usage exclusif . Les allées ombragées y serpentaient parmi les massifs de fleurs desquels émergeaient de temps à autre des chants d'oiseaux, et quelque part dans la verdure, si rare dans ce paysage écrasé de soleil, une fontaine faisait entendre son murmure apaisant.

Saga ne serait pas dérangé, ici.

Je perçus avec appréhension le bruit de pas de Demetrios qui revenait avec le maudit dossier.

- Voici , Majesté.

Je le remerciai et lui signifiai son congé d'un battement de cils. Me servant depuis de longues années, il savait fort bien ce que cela voulait dire et disparut dans l'ombre du Palais.

J'eus un ultime moment d'hésitation . Dans mes mains, la mince chemise de carton semblait me brûler les doigts. Je la lui tendis, ayant espéré jusqu'à la dernière fraction de seconde qu'il changerait d'avis. En vain.

- Je veux que tu saches que, quoi que tu lises dans ces pages, tu m'as toujours comblé au-delà de tous mes espoirs. Pas seulement moi, mais aussi tous ceux qui vivent dans l'enceinte sacrée. Souviens-t'en, Saga …

Puis , la mort dans l'âme, je tournai les talons et le laissai seul face à son passé.

*****

Je retournai à mon rapport - qui s'apparentait de plus en plus à un chemin de croix - mais les mots défilaient devant mes yeux sans retenir mon attention. Mon esprit était ailleurs. Comme à l'habitude lors des fortes chaleurs, la porte de mon bureau était restée grande ouverte pour laisser circuler un filet d'air, et sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je levais les yeux machinalement dès que je percevais un bruit dans l'antichambre, espérant et redoutant à la fois de reconnaître la longue silhouette gracieuse de Saga. Pour sortir des jardins, il n'avait d'autre choix que de passer devant ma porte.

Les heures s'écoulèrent, et personne ne parut. Au dehors, l'horizon se teignait lentement d'écarlate. Une couleur de sang …

Pourvu que …

- Non. Il n'aurait pas fait ça. Il était trop fort pour cela. Il était chevalier d'or après tout.

Je passai encore quelques instants dans le silence de mon bureau, à me tordre les mains, puis , n'y tenant plus , je bondis dans l'antichambre, faisant sursauter un serviteur qui y était, occupé à allumer une des torchères pour la nuit.

Je pressai le pas, me retenant à grand-peine de courir jusqu'aux jardins. Essayant de garder une apparence relative de calme et de dignité, je descendis les degrés de marbre jusqu'à la fontaine.

C'est alors que je l'aperçus. Il était assis sur un des bancs, à demi dissimulé par les feuillages. Les jambes écartées, voûté comme s'il portait tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules, il semblait absorbé dans la contemplation du sol à ses pieds. A ses côtés, sur le banc, je vis le dossier.

Ouvert.

Il l'avait lu, donc.

Maintenant il savait, pour son plus grand malheur.

Je ravalai péniblement ma salive et me dirigeai lentement vers lui, sans prendre la peine d'étouffer le bruit de mes pas. Je ne voulais pas le surprendre. S'il voulait parler, alors je l'écouterais. S'il ne voulait pas , eh bien, je m'en irais.

- Saga ?

Dans le calme des jardins, ma propre voix me sembla étrangère. Il eut un léger mouvement de surprise, mais ne sembla pas s'offusquer de ma présence.

- Ca va ?, m'enquis-je .

Au bout de quelques instants, il ébaucha un signe affirmatif de la tête.

Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage, seulement son exubérante chevelure répandue en vagues luisantes sur ses épaules.

- Oui, finit-il par me répondre d'une voix monocorde .

Je pris cela pour un encouragement et me rapprochai de lui.

- Puis-je te tenir compagnie ? Si tu ne veux pas, je ne m'en formaliserai pas et je te laisserai.

- Non. Restez.

Nous demeurâmes un long moment dans le silence. Au dessus de nous, un vol de pigeons traversa le ciel dans un bruissement d'ailes.

- Vous aviez raison. Peut-être n'aurais-je pas dû demander à savoir.

- Oh, Saga…

Ma main frôla la masse soyeuse de ses cheveux , et se posa sur son épaule. Je souris tristement.

- Je suis désolé.

- Vous n'avez pas à l'être. C'est moi qui ai insisté.

Nouveau silence, qui dura dix bonnes minutes. Ce fut lui qui le brisa.

- C'est curieux, j'avais tout imaginé. Que mes parents étaient morts dans un incendie. Ou un accident de voiture. Ou je ne sais quoi. Mais ça, non. J'avais espéré avoir au moins été désiré .Mais personne ne peut rien y changer , n'est-ce pas ?

Le ton de sa voix était amer, mais pas révolté. Le temps ferait son œuvre et refermerait peut-être les plaies, pensai-je, un peu rassuré.

- Non . Personne , en effet …

Il rouvrit le dossier qu'il avait posé sur ses genoux.

- « Enfant né d'une relation non consentie » . Bel euphémisme pour qualifier un enfant issu d'un viol !

Il eut un petit rire qui sonnait faux. Je baissai les yeux, mortifié. Nul doute que le seul document que contenait son dossier était, pour celui qu'il concernait, d'une raideur toute administrative. Surtout la mention qui indiquait le motif de l'abandon .Je me promis mentalement de faire changer les choses à l'avenir, si c'était possible.

- Ta mère n'avait pas vraiment le choix, Saga. Je crois qu'elle vous aimait, Kanon et toi, malgré les conditions de votre conception.

- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?, demanda-t-il sur un ton presque brusque .

Il était encore temps de ne rien dire. De se taire et d'enterrer le passé à jamais. Si je parlais maintenant, la vie de Saga en serait encore plus bouleversée qu'elle ne l'était déjà par cet acte d'adoption qu'il avait lu mais qui ne contenait qu'une parcelle de la vérité.

Le silence retomba sur nous un moment, tandis que le ciel virait au bleu sombre. Au loin, sur la mer, les dernières lueurs rougeâtres s'éteignaient .

- J'étais là-bas, la nuit où tu es né. J'ai assisté à ta naissance, et à celle de ton frère jumeau.

- Vous avez connu ma mère ?

Il releva la tête et tourna vers moi un visage dont je devinais la pâleur malgré l'obscurité.

- Parlez-moi d'elle. Dites-moi comment elle était, murmura-t-il précipitamment.

Je me forçai à sourire.

- Elle était très belle, Saga. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup.

Qu'est-ce qui m'a décidé à parler, ce soir-là, dans les jardins du Palais d'Athéna ? Je ne le sais toujours pas. Peut-être un sentiment de culpabilité d'avoir volé son passé à Saga, peut-être l'envie qu'il ait une autre image de ses origines que celle d'une femme suppliant en vain son agresseur de la laisser partir …

Alors je lui révélai tout ce que je savais.

- Tu es né près de Delphes, dans un petit village de montagne, au milieu des oliviers. Ta mère était canéphore* au sanctuaire d'Apollon. Lorsqu'elle a découvert sa grossesse, elle a prétexté que sa mère était souffrante pour obtenir une permission de sortie, et s'est réfugiée dans ce village pour y mettre son bébé au monde dans la clandestinité. Je n'ai eu connaissance d'elle que quand elle a fait appel à moi. Je me suis rendu aussitôt là-bas. Elle était en plein travail, et entre deux contractions, elle m'a supplié de prendre son bébé et de l'emmener au Sanctuaire. Elle ignorait évidemment qu'elle en attendait deux. Elle m'a expliqué qu'il lui était impossible de te prendre avec elle, sans me dire pourquoi.

- Et mon père ?

Je ne sais rien sur lui. Elle ne m'en a rien dit, et je ne lui ai rien demandé. Je ne voulais pas profiter de sa situation pour lui soutirer des informations. Vous êtes venus au monde tard dans la nuit, toi d'abord, puis Kanon quelques minutes plus tard. En dehors de la sage-femme qui avait été appelée pour assister ta mère, j'ai été le premier à te prendre dans mes bras … et j'en garde une certaine fierté, ajoutai-je avec un petit sourire. J'ai donné à ta mère quatre jours pour changer d'avis, et vous garder avec elle. Mais à mon grand regret, elle est restée sur sa position. Je lui ai donc fait signer l'acte qui faisait de moi votre tuteur légal. Elle l'a fait , mais elle pleurait, Saga …. Je ne peux pas certifier qu'elle vous a aimés, mais en tout cas, je peux affirmer qu'elle ne vous a jamais détestés.

En disant ces mots, je pris la main de Saga, et je m'aperçus qu'elle tremblait.

- Savez-vous … savez-vous son nom ?

- Elle s'appelle Sophia.

- Sophia …. Ça veut dire « sagesse » … , murmura-t-il doucement , un sourire aux lèvres. Mais pourquoi dites-vous « elle s'appelle « ?

Il me saisit le bras tout à coup, le serrant sans s'en rendre compte. Ses yeux brillaient comme deux diamants dans la semi-obscurité qui nous enveloppait.

- Elle est vivante ? Vous savez où elle est , n'est-ce pas ?

Je serrai les dents. J'avais attendu cette réaction, je l'avais provoquée, je ne pouvais décemment pas lui faire faux-bond .

- Saga, écoute-moi. Je sais ce que tu vas me demander. Mais je ne peux pas ….

- Vous ne pouvez pas ???? D'abord, vous me laissez croire pendant des années que mes parents sont morts. J'ai passé mon enfance à tenter de mettre une image, une voix, une histoire sur des fantômes puis j'apprends que ma mère est vivante, que j'ai une chance de la voir, de la rencontrer, de la toucher et maintenant vous me dites que vous n'en ferez rien ? A quel jeu jouez-vous donc ?

- Je t'en prie, calme-toi. Je ne peux pas te dire où elle est dans l'immédiat. Regarde-toi, tu es trop bouleversé pour être raisonnable .

Je le laissai quelques secondes reprendre ses esprits, et peu à peu la pression de sa main sur mon bras se relâcha.

- Elle a refait sa vie, Saga.

Il encaissa le choc sans rien laisser paraître.

- Me direz-vous au moins si j'ai des demi-frères ou demi-sœurs ?

- Oui. Deux demi-sœurs. Des jumelles, une fois encore . Elles ont sept ans de moins que toi. Saga, je te donne un an pour réfléchir à ta situation et à celle de ta mère. Dans un an , tu reviendras me voir. Et si tu veux que je te dise comment la trouver, alors je te le dirai. Ca te semble-t-il correct ?

Il réfléchit quelques instants, puis hocha la tête, résigné.

- D'accord.

Je suis soulagé de te voir accepter la situation ainsi. J'ai tellement redouté ce moment, si tu savais…. Mais je vais te laisser maintenant, j'imagine que tu as besoin de rester seul pour réfléchir à tout ça .

Je me levai , et m'éloignai en direction de mon bureau … et du maudit et interminable rapport.

- Souviens-toi, Saga : un an ….

*****

Je ne sus jamais si Saga retrouva sa mère. Trois mois après notre conversation dans les jardins du Palais, Saga me rendait visite au Mont Etoilé et , sous l'emprise de la possession, me tuait …

_* Une canéphore est une jeune fille ou jeune femme qui était en charge des vases et corbeilles sacrés lors les cérémonies antiques._


End file.
